


Tattoo

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Gangs, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: The reader is ready to show everyone in the Serpents she’s one of them now by receiving her serpent tattoo, but nearly chickens out when she finds out who will be giving her the brand new ink.





	Tattoo

“Hey.”

Nervously, you walked into the camper as you were greeted by Sweet Pea’s smile. You smoothed out your top that hugged your curves, regretting agreeing to this already. “Hey Pea,” you murmured back, moving to sit on his couch.

“I’m just about set up,” he explained as he continued to fiddle with the tattoo gun and the many wires and tubes attached to it. “Take off your top so I don’t get ink on it and lay down on the couch.”

Your cheeks heated up at the suggestion, having dreaded this since Sweet Pea agreed to be the one to give you your Serpent tattoo… on your breast. Was it too late to back out or change the location? Inwardly, you cursed yourself as you grabbed the hem of your top, hesitating to pull it off of your body.

“What’s wrong?” Sweet Pea’s voice cut through your thoughts like a knife.

Forcing a smile, you shook your head. “Oh…Nothing,” you replied, turning your back to him and quickly slipping off your top as you revealed your black bra hidden underneath. Your hands instantly fell to cover your stomach, worried he would be disgusted by your figure.

You could feel his eyes burning holes into your back, making your cheeks heat up in embarrassment as you made your way toward the couch. Laying back, your head hit the pillow as your arms continued to shield your stomach from his view.

Sweet Pea drug his chair toward the couch and sat down, his dark eyes focused on your bra. “So… we have a problem,” he commented.

Confused you looked up at him. “What?”

His fingers hooked under the elastic strap of your bra, snapping it against your skin. “So this needs to come off too,” he said.

“What?!” You exclaimed, staring him down. “Sweet Pea!”

A grin curled up over his lips. “What? I don’t want to get ink all over it.”

Huffing, you sat up and began reaching back to unhook your bra.

“No let me,” he said as his fingertips danced along the skin of your back. Goosebumps covered your body at the delicate touch. His fingers gently touched the clasp of your bra and suddenly you felt it snap open. The straps fell loosely to the side of your arms as you held up the fabric with your hands.

“Why are you so nervous?” Sweet Pea asked, tilting his head at you.

Embarrassed, you glanced at him over your shoulder. “You know why!”

“It’s just us here,” he whispered, leaning to rest his chin against your bare shoulder. His hands moved to gingerly close around your wrists, removing the only security holding your up your bra. “Besides… You know I enjoy the view.”

“Pea!” You hissed.

You felt his lips brush against your shoulder as his arms encircled around your chest. Your teeth sunk down in your lower lip as his lips moved up to he back of your neck causing your body to squirm under his touch. He merely chuckled at the reaction he was receiving from your body.

“Stop being embarrassed,” he whispered against your skin. “You know I love every inch of you.”

Squirming against his touch, you let out a small whimper. “Pea…” you cried. Suddenly, his weight vanished from behind you, earning another whine to escape from your throat at his teasing. “No fair!”

Smirking, he grabbed his tattoo gun. “Let me work princess.”

“Pea!”

“Reward after,” he continued, tapping your nose. “Now lay back and let me work.” Huffing, you laid back on the couch, removing your hands from your chest as Sweet Pea sat down to begin tattooing. “Quit pouting or I’ll take longer.”

“Jerk.”

He chuckled. “Always, babygirl.”


End file.
